1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water displays, and more particularly to water displays that permit control over the movement of a nozzle and associated lighting.
2. Prior Art
Water displays of increasing sophistication and complexity are being more frequently installed as decorative attractions around commercial buildings and complexes of various kinds. Many such water displays include a body of water in the form of a pool or small lake in which various individual water displays or features are placed. Individual water displays in such installations may take various forms, though the more variation that may be provided in any individual water display, typically under computer control, the greater the public interest in the attraction. Also, operation of such displays at night usually enhances the visual effect of such displays, provided the display can be properly and interestingly lighted to achieve the desired result.